


Poor Expectations

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The Kents always talk on and on about how generations of Kents were Griffindors so Kon's going to be one too. Carry on the tradition. It's like they've forgotten Kon's other father exists. Kon sure hasn't.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Poor Expectations

If anyone had bothered to ask him how he thought about the whole thing. Kon would have told the truth. Having the expectations thrown on like that. To have people tell him that he was going to be great in this house because all of his family was in that house-

It ticked him off. It made him upset because it felt as though no one was listening to him. Every time he spoke about going away and going to school, they only wanted to talk about one thing. The sorting. There were so many things at school and all everyone wanted to talk about it seemed was that stupid sorting.

Kon didn’t care about the houses. What he cared about was that everyone seemed to have figured out what house he was going to be based on something like his family. His grandfather was happy to talk about how Gryffindors had been in his family for generations and Kon would be the same.

His grandmother would only giggle as she talked about being a Hufflepuff but Kon was sure to be a Gryffindor like his father and his grandfather and everyone else up the Kent line. That was just irritating because Kon had one other parent and everyone liked to pretend he didn’t exist and that pissed him off so much.

Kon was counting down the days until he could finally be out of this house and this mess. Every just liked to assume how he felt and what he wanted. Maybe he didn’t want to be like everyone else. What was this unnecessary pressure? Wasn’t the hat going to look in his head and figure out where Kon really belonged?

What was the sense in sitting down thinking about what everyone else was? Whatever house he ended up in that was it. It wasn’t exactly in his control. It had already been decided. He had not even gotten to Hogwarts yet and the house was picked.

What was up to Kon was what he did when he got there. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to study, he wanted to explore and meet people that wasn’t the small town he lived in. he wanted to see magic. He wanted to learn magic and he wanted to see the world.

The stories his father used to tell him when it was just the two of them. Kon wanted to see for himself. he wanted to not exactly get into trouble but the things his Dad had told him? Kon wanted to see for himself.

He wanted to be someone who wasn’t going to be in Clark’s shadow for the rest of his life. He was going to surpass Clark and he was going to distance himself away from the man and everything he stood for. Hogwarts was just the first step.

It was just tiring. Kon sat on the fence as he stared across the fields. Nothing made him lonelier than knowing that there was so much out there and the Kents just seemed to want him to close his eyes.

Who cared about generations of the same family ending up in a house? Didn’t that mean that family didn’t have enough in them to develop and change? Who needed a copy and paste family? Didn’t they want to grow at least? This entire thing was just tiresome.

X

“Hey.” Before Kon could escape onto the train Clark caught his arm. “You’ll be fine. We all went there. It’s a bit overwhelming at first.” Clark smiled. “But you’ll manage. “You’re my kid. Strong… brave and smart as a whip. You’ll figure everything out in no time. I believe in you.”

“Gryffindor’s run in your blood Kon-El.” His grandfather’s clap to his shoulder made Kon inwardly sigh.

“And Hufflepuffs. We may be sweet but there is fire in us.” His grandmother teased. “Take care sweetie. You don’t have to send an Owl everyday but try to send one once in a while okay? Maybe you and Clark can meet up in HoneyDu-“

“First years can’t go in the village Ma.” Clark laughed. “Kon… you better get on the train okay? We’ll see you really soon.” Clark looked so happy and so proud but Kon only felt emptiness inside. “I feel like I’m seeing another generation of us.” He joked as Kon finally got away. “See you Kon.”

“Bye.” They waved and smiled when Kon waved at them. Just the three of them. Kon pushed his owl and luggage into the empty carriage he had seen. No longer so empty but the boy in it seemed a few years older and already reading something. Kon organized himself and took a breath of relief as he looked out the window. He missed him so much. Everyone acted as though he never existed. Hogwarts was just a school like any other school. A house was a house and a school was a school. It was what you did when you got there.

“You’ll get used to it.” The student across from his said. “Soon you’ll be coming back here and wishing you didn’t have to. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” Kon smiled as he propped his hand on the window. “Right now I kinda wish I was already there.” Or where that person was.

X

Slytherin. Kon snorted as he walked to the table. His hands were shaking and he wanted to laugh. He had never thought that would be the house. He had been prepared to sadly making the Kents proud but this. They wouldn’t be able to ignore this.

He pulled out parchment and began to scribble as he laughed to himself. who knew if he would be able to get an answer back by morning. He didn’t even care. This was important. This was good.

Slytherin. Not like the Kents who had given him his last name. Like his Dad. Like his other father. They liked to forget Lex existed but the one who had been with him the most had been Lex. The Kents liked to forget that but Kon never did. He never would.

“Kon-El Kent. Proudly a Slytherin.” He finished writing with a laugh. A house did not matter it was what you did but Kon was glad to think that he might just be making his Dad proud.

X

“That your Owl?” A third-year girl pointed out at breakfast. Kon grinned when his owl swooped down and dropped a purple envelope. He felt energized to know that Lex had gotten back to him so quickly. He must have come to London or was somewhere nearby.

_“A Slytherin Kent?” Was written in his father’s tidy handwriting. “You just believe in going over and beyond don’t you? Pleased to know you’re happy and safe. My dearest Kon-El; you’re going to enjoy Hogwarts so much. Hogwarts is a school of magic, secrets and mischief. Sadly, your father and I both left legacies behind us. Don’t let them get you down forge your own. You’re my son. Your name is Kon-El Kent but your blood is a Luthor. Keep your mind open, pursue ambitions and rise to the top. I’ll always be proud of you.”_

“Um. You okay?” A second year asked and Kon nodded as he wiped away his tears. “You sure?”

“I’m good.” Kon hiccupped. “I’m going to be just fine.” As always. His Dad knew how to make him feel happy and secure. Kon was not going to waste a single moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I have a proper AU for Hogwarts as a WIP... it's a huge big mess and I love it but it's a WIP and who knows when i'll finish it. I might use it to base some oneshots on in the future cuz I love the 'verse


End file.
